


sorry not sorry

by maguna_stxrk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maguna_stxrk/pseuds/maguna_stxrk
Summary: The moment he steps into the pantry, he starts to wonder if his dependence on caffeine has truly reached concerning levels to the point of causing hallucinations because standing right there in the pantry of the New York office is oneSteve Rogers.Tony’s ex-boyfriend is standing right there, arranging some boxes on the kitchen counter, like he’s been there all along and not living in Germany for the past two years.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 358





	sorry not sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr as a response to the following dialogue prompt: “Mmmphf. Snicetoseeyoutoo.” (from [this list](https://maguna-stxrk.tumblr.com/post/618924454583599104/formidable-fluff-starters))

The first thing Tony does after dropping his briefcase on the desk in his cubicle is to head to the pantry for some desperately needed morning coffee. He had been running late and didn’t have the time to make himself a cup of coffee at home. The only thing keeping him barely functional as a human being at the moment is the fact that he took an unforgivingly cold shower. 

The moment he steps into the pantry, however, he starts to wonder if his dependence on caffeine has truly reached concerning levels to the point of causing hallucinations because standing right there in the pantry of the New York office is one _Steve Rogers._

Tony’s ex-boyfriend is standing right there, arranging some boxes on the kitchen counter, like he’s been there all along and not living in Germany for the past two years. 

His hair is longer and he has grown a _beard_ —the sight of which is doing things to Tony’s poor and overworked heart—but there is no mistaking that it is indeed Steve Rogers, whom Tony had broken up with because Steve was being transferred to the understaffed Berlin branch of the company with no guarantee of how long he would stay there and _long distance relationships always crash and burn, Steve._

“Steve,” he says breathlessly, like the word has been punched out of him. His knees feel weak, like they are threatening to give out under him. 

Steve looks up, his eyes widening. His lips bloom into a wide smile that reaches his blue eyes. “Tony. Hi.”

Tony’s heart _clenches_ at the smile he has only been able to find in photos for the past two years. Absently, he thinks that those photos really do not compare to the real thing; the latter is so much brighter.

So much more beautiful.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m back.”

“How come?”

“I requested a transfer after they recruited some new people for the Berlin office. It took some time, but they finally approved my transfer this year. Today is my first day back.”

Tony continues to gape at him, his eyes greedily drinking in the sight of Steve after being deprived of it for so long. He resists the strong urge to reach out and _touch,_ just to make sure that Steve is there, solid and real. 

“Donut?” Steve offers, holding out an open box of donuts to Tony. It is then Tony realizes that there are multiple boxes of donuts alongside a huge bag of what appears to be assorted German sweets, all courtesy of Steve, who had apparently decided to spoil the people in the office with tons of sugar and carbs to announce his return. 

“How the hell did you manage to smuggle donuts from Germany?” 

Steve chuckles, still holding the box of donuts. “The sweets are from Germany. The donuts are from your favorite place down the street.”

Tony steps towards Steve and upon closer inspection, he is able to confirm that Steve is indeed holding a box of glazed donuts that Tony can usually inhale at an alarming speed if left to his own devices. 

The irrational desire to refuse anything his ex-boyfriend offers him warring with the intense temptation of delicious donuts eventually ends up with him gingerly taking one donut from the box and shoving it into his mouth hurriedly before making his way towards the cabinet situated above the kitchen sink to find a mug for his morning coffee.

“It’s nice to see you, Tony,” Steve says, his voice low and familiar. It stirs something in the pit of Tony’s stomach and he chances a look at Steve. He regrets it almost immediately because Steve is looking at him with something that is way too soft and tender in his eyes. The look in his eyes is one that Tony sees in his dreams and memories. The fact that that look is ingrained in his mind is only one among the various ways Steve’s presence continues to linger stubbornly in his life, preventing him from moving on despite his best efforts.

One simple look and all his defenses crumble in an instant, a house of cards against the force of the tornado that is Steve Rogers.

Tony looks away, determined to avoid Steve’s eyes.

“Mmmphf,” he says with the donut lodged in his mouth. He eats the donut quickly as he pretends to rummage around in the mug cabinet before releasing his next words all in one rushed breath: “Snicetoseeyoutoo.”

Eventually, he picks up a random mug that doesn’t belong to him because he can’t seem to find one of his own. Before he can pull it out, however, he feels Steve take hold of his other hand, pressing something into it.

“Here,” Steve says. Tony looks down and sees a mug of hot coffee in his hand. Steve has somehow managed to find one of Tony’s mugs somewhere in the pantry. This one in particular is a personalized one given by Rhodey as a gift for his birthday a few years ago. It is a navy blue ceramic mug with the words “Tony Stank” printed on it.

“One packet of sugar, right?” Steve tears open a packet of sugar and pours it into Tony’s coffee without waiting for an answer, putting a teaspoon in the mug afterwards. 

Tony stirs his coffee with the spoon, watching the dark liquid swirl around in the mug. 

“Dinner tonight? To celebrate me being back and all that.”

“Uh, I’m not... free. I have, um, something to do. Something very important,” Tony says eloquently, attention still focused on the incredibly important task of making sure all the sugar dissolves into his coffee. “You go ahead and celebrate with the team, I’ll just join you guys some other time.”

“Who said anything about the team?” 

This time, Tony does look up. Steve is looking at Tony with eyes that are brimming with mischievous defiance, eyebrows raised and lips twitching, daring Tony to address the elephant in the room. 

Tony sighs, already dreading where the conversation is heading. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to schedule our date night,” Steve says, as if he were stating the obvious, bringing his own mug of coffee to his lips.

Tony glares at him. “We _broke up.”_

Steve’s smile only grows wider around the lip of his mug as he drinks his coffee. He licks his lips afterwards, grinning gleefully at Tony.

“Correction. You _tried_ to break up with me and you _failed._ I did agree to give you some space, but I also made myself clear that I wasn’t letting you go.”

“Steve—”

“So, dinner? I’ll even be a good boyfriend and let you pick the restaurant.”

Tony inhales deeply through his nose. “Look, I’m seeing someone else, okay? I’m over you.” 

It’s a blatant lie, but what Steve doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

Steve just nods calmly, eyes flitting down to the mug of coffee Tony holds in his hand before looking into his eyes again. “Uh huh. Sure.”

“I’m serious,” Tony says, very seriously.

Steve continues to smile warmly as if Tony hadn’t said a thing, eyes searching Tony’s and looking incredibly pleased at whatever he finds in them. “I’ll come find you after, okay?”

With that, Steve walks out of the pantry, his gait easy and light, a spring in his step.

Tony sighs heavily, feeling utterly drained. He brings the mug of coffee to his lips and closes his eyes as he lets the comforting taste flood his taste buds. 

When he opens his eyes, he catches something glinting under the bright pantry lights and nearly drops the mug, choking violently on a mouthful of coffee, because—

Around Tony’s ring finger—one of the fingers curled around the handle of the mug—is the promise ring Steve gave him for their first anniversary, and it hasn’t left his finger ever since. It isn’t something super expensive, but it was the best thing Steve could afford during their college days. 

Tony thought about taking it off during those first few days after Steve had just left for Germany, but he never really could bring himself to do it. Steve was miles and miles away in an entirely different country and wearing the ring felt like carrying around a piece of Steve. It brought him immense comfort. 

He curses his own stupidity as he recalls the triumphant look on Steve’s face after he had undoubtedly caught sight of said ring on Tony’s finger just moments ago. 

Stupid Steve, who decided to grow a stupid beard and somehow manage to look even more beautiful than the last time Tony saw him.

Stupid Steve, whose smile still has the power to make Tony’s heart beat double time like he is running a marathon, even after all this time. 

Tony squeezes his eyes shut as he proceeds to hit his head repeatedly on the cabinet door in the hopes of regaining his sanity.

Steven Grant Rogers is truly going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr [@maguna-stxrk](https://maguna-stxrk.tumblr.com/) and let's talk all things stevetony! :)


End file.
